Summoners
by Sanctuary of lost memories
Summary: Summoners and thier gardians helped save this world from evil hundreds of years ago, but to modern day people this was only a fairytale. Now three young girls will find out this was more that just a story.


I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS USED IN THIS STORY.ITS BASED OFF MANY DIFFRENT GAMES AND ANIMES.B UT THE IDEA MAINLY FROM FINAL FANTASY 10. THERE ARE NO CHARACTERS FROM THE FINAL FANTASY 10 GAME

Summoners

Summoners…they were once the world's last hope. Centuries ago, the world was plague by evil, and it spread through out the entire world, all hope was thought to be lost. On a darkened day when the trees were dead and children dying of starvation, three Summoners by the name of Luna, Kanna, and Lucia came. Accompanying them, and protecting them on their journey, was there guardians' Artemis, Haku, and Kyto. There at the village of Masu they fought and defeated the evil, but in return lost there lives. Peace was restored and the people continued their lives from were they left before the evil came. Now, it is the modern age, and the evil that once plagued the earth is now here once again, but this time, ll anyone save them?

"Wow! Is it true mommy?" "Who knows?" It was said that at one point in life, centuries ago, a time of demons and magic, they say we too had powers similar to the ones in this book. Over time, as the next generation came and the ones after that, we slowly lost those abilities to use such powers, like the elements fire, water, earth and air. It is believed that certain people, people that come from a strong line of priest and priestess are said to still have some abilities. "Mommy what about the demons?" "Some demons had the ability to change so they could look like humans. Remember, demons can live for hundreds and hundreds of years, who to say your not friends with one, or that you do not have powers of your own. Now go to bed. Okay"

A New Beginning

Chapter 1

Ten years later……..

"Kyioko get up you'll be late for school!" her mother yelled.Kyioko is sixteen, she is also a second year high school student. She is 5"2 and has brown hair with dark blue eyes. Kyioko jumped out of bed got dressed and read some taro card. They say that today will be exciting and you'll going to meet a person who will play an important part in your future." Cool." Kyioko ran down stairs and out the door. She had to go meet up with her friends Myakka, and Kier. As Kyioko ran down the street. She came shooting around the corner and crash right into a boy about her age. "Oh! I'm sorry." Kyioko cried. She looks directly at him "Wow he cute." she thought "Hey could you get off me? He said" Sure, sorry.Kyioko said.Ummm, hey what is your name? Oh my name. Its Kyioko.Well my name is Omi. Well it was very nice to meet you Omi.You too. Omi ran off.Kyioko look at her watch "Oh no! It's that late already. I'm going to be latte for school!" She continued to run down the street till the school came into sights. Luckily the school gates haven't closed yet, so she still had time to make it to class. Kyioko was a little worried though she knew that Myakka and kier were going to be mad because she didn't meet up with them. She could only imagine what they will do her.Kyioko ran though the front door. She was able to sneak into class, but just barley. She slept though class. When it was time for lunch and Kyiokowent to the roof to eat. She sat down next to the edge.

She thought she herd the door open but when she looked no one was there." BOO! Haaaaaaaa!!!!"Kyioko looked behind her. "MYAKKA! KIER!"Kyioko shouted." That is what you get for not showing up." Myakka said "Hahhaha…yea…. hahaha." Kier laughed. Kyioko stared into the distance. She felt as if something one was watching them, but whom? Something kept radioing around I her head. Why did she have this feeling? What going to happen? "Kyioko….Kyioko.KYIOKO!!!What? Oh.What is it Kier? No...thing. Are you alright? Kier asked worried. You're acting strange. Kyioko stared into the distance with a look of fear and worry. What I going on, Kier wondered.Kier.Yes.Don't worry about me I'm alright, I just have a lot on my mind is all. Alight, if you say so. But what are thinking about? Myakka asked. I'm thinking about someone I met today while I was on my way to school.yea"Ooohh, was it a boy? Asked Kier."Yea!"Kyioko replied."Ooo.Was he cute?" Myakka asked. "I guess so." she whispered, while she curled her head in. Both Myakka and Kier jumped in front of Kyioko."Then he must be cute then." they both said.Kyioko got up from the ground. Then patted her clothes to get the dirt off.Kyioko looked at them and smiled." Well...I did get his name." she chukled."What!Well what's his name? They yelled Kyioko step forward. Took a deep breath and said "His...his name is...Omi.They were shock when they herd that name. Then they got up real close, like if they were going to kill her.

"What? What is it? Kyioko asked. Myakka step forward." You're saying the guy you ran into name was Omi? Asked Myakka. Myakka looked over at Kier, they started to whisper. Kier spook up." You don't think it could be him do you?" "I don't know." Kyioko looked at them with a confused look on her face." OKAY WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?????!!!!!! Kyioko yealled."The guy you met was his last name Owata? Was it his name Omi Owata?"Asked Kier." I'm not sure.Why?"She asked. Then Kier and Myakka grabbed Kyioko and rushed her down stairs .They stop in front of a class 2-b. They opened the door." You see that boy over there. Is he the one you crashed into this morning?" "Hey,that's him. I didn't know he went to this school .she replied." Omi Owata.He is a sophomore like us and has the high G.P.A in the school. He is also one of the popular students witch could explain why you've never really seen him before." Explained Myakka.Omi started to walk this way.Kyioko, Kier and Myakka stepped to the side. As he came through he looked to his left and directly at Kyioko. "Hey aren't you the girl I ran into this morning?" he questioned.

"Hello. I never got to formally introduce my self. My name is Kyioko Eurasia; it's nice to meet you." "Hello." He said. Everyone was silent for a moment. "I…I'm…sorry…that I crashed into you like that this morning." Started Kyioko. " N…no, it's alright. Oh! By the way I'm Omi Owata. It's nice to meet you Kyioko." Kyioko was silent. She was surprised she had never met anyone so kind before.Specialy boy for that matter, but once she regained her self she introduced Kier and Myakka. After Omi had met them he called up his friend Ikuto.He walked up to Omi.He then looked over at Kyioko and gave her a sorta of stuck up look.Kyioko yelled. " Hey what's your problem? You're giving me such a stuck up look and we haven't even met before." Ikuto said nothing just looked over at Myakka and Kier, then back and Omi.

After that he walked down the hall tords the stairs,lookedl like he went to the roof. Omi apologized for his friend's rudeness. "I'm sorry about my Ikuto , he doesn't like to talk to people much. By now I'm sure you're wondering why im friends with Ikuto." They shook their heads yes. Omi started to explain. " Well for starters Ikuto wasn't always like this. We grow up together and well……a few years ago Ikuto's parents divorced and he wanted to go with his mom ,but was forced to go with his dad. After that as we got older he started getting into fights. I guess it may have been a way to get back at his dad because he wanted him to go to some high class collage to be some business man like him, but Ikuto hated his dad and didn't want to be anything like him when he grow up. And so by getting into all those fight he won't be able to get into the collage his dad wanted." They were all amazed, and continued to hear Ikuto's story. But at the say time Kyioko wondered what Ikuto was like.

For the rest of the day Kyioko was in a daze. The bell finally rand it was time to go home.When she got back to her house her mother wasnt there.She left a note. "Went out. I'll be home a little late fix youself something eat. Love you, Mom." All of a sudden Kyioko started to feel very sleepy so she went up to her room and went to sleep.A few hours later Kyioko started to spurm around in her her sleep , and she was covered in swet.Then as you looked out the window it looked as if a tornado was coming. Something was going to happen, and very soon.


End file.
